As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,036,613; 4,203,738; 4,373,939; and 4,725,292; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse filter cleaning arrangements wherein the filter material is swept by a vacuum arm to prolong the useful life of the filter elements.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented arrangements have almost always been employed in large commercial and industrial air handling environments; wherein the sheer physical size of the filters, virtually dictated the fact that the vacuum system be moved relative to a stationary filter array. Furthermore, only U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,292 even remotely suggests moving a rotatable filter relative to a fixed vacuum arm.
To date no one has developed a lightweight compact self-cleaning vacuum system for residential and light commercial usage wherein a generally flat planar filter arrangement is rotated relative to a stationary vacuum station.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among homeowners and owners of relatively small commercial establishments for a quick simple and practical filter cleaning system that not only can be readily installed in existing duct work but which also increases the effective cleaning surface of the filter element; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.